Contos com pouco ou nenhum nexo
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Não espere nexo. Apenas pequenos contos que podem fazer nenhum sentido!


Bem... Não esperem atualizações sempre. Virá sempre que tiver alguma ideia idiota, hahah!

Os personagens usados nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Uso apenas por diversão. Boa leitura.

**Contos com pouco (ou nenhum) nexo**

Conto 1 – Super-heróis! (?)

Era período de férias escolares, o que levou Kiku Honda a visitar seu amigo em Washington, D.C., nos Estados Unidos da América. Não que eles fizessem coisas muito diferentes: viam filmes, às vezes saíam de casa e passavam as tardes jogando vídeo-game. Quase que uma rotina, mas o japonês não reclamava, era bom ir para um lugar que ninguém o conhecia. A única coisa que ele estranhava era o fato de sempre que uma sirene soava pela casa Alfred sair correndo disparado pelos cômodos, saindo de casa e retornando minutos (ou até horas depois), sempre com um machucado ou novo hematoma. E só sabia disso porque era ele quem devia ajudá-lo a se enfaixar e passar os remédios, se não o americano causava uma bagunça. Não se interessava em saber o que Alfred fazia, até o dia que foi arrastado junto.

Como esperado, a sirene soou pela casa – e o nipônico estranhava ela soar apenas à tarde, mas em horários variados (Alfred a desligava no período da noite para não incomodar os pais) – e dessa vez jogou a revista em quadrinho que lia do _Capitão América _para o lado e se levantar em um pulo.

- Hora do grande Mr. América salvar o dia!

O loiro atravessou o quarto, começando a procurar algo em meio à bagunça que era seu guarda-roupa. Curioso e sem conseguir se concentrar pelo escândalo alheio, pausou o jogo, virando-se para fitar o outro. Ia se pronunciar, mas assustou-se com o que viu: Alfred com uma roupa de lycra azul com detalhes e uma capa em vermelho, junto com óculos de sol laranja.

- Troque-se também, Zipangu! O crime não espera!

-... O quê?

Dito isso, jogou em cima do japonês uma roupa vermelha com detalhes em branco, com direito a uma faixinha com a bandeira do Japão e óculos escuros para combinar. A verdade é que durante todo aquele tempo que Kiku estava ali, ficou preparando uma roupa para que pudessem sair juntos. Sabia bem que ele devia se sentir sozinho ao ser deixado para trás! Mas na verdade o japonês não ligava e, no momento, encarava o loiro à espera de uma explicação.

- O que foi? Eu pesquisei um nome adequado para você! O que achou? Sei que gostou HAHAHA! – colocou as mãos na cintura, rindo alto. - Mas... ah, ainda não está pronto? JÁ SEI! Não sabe vestir? Eu ajudo!

O nipônico tentou recuar, mas acabou preso contra a parede, fitando o americano com assombro. Só que antes que conseguisse fugir, Alfred foi mais rápido.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Só se ouviu um grito soar pela vizinhança.

_**x**_

Não acreditava naquilo.

Estava na garupa de uma bicicleta com uma roupa vergonhosa (que também tinha uma capa vermelha), acompanhado de um garoto com roupa tão ridícula quanto a sua e, de brinde, ele tocava a sirene do veículo como se fosse um carro de polícia. Envergonhado, escondia o rosto, agradecendo por estar em outro continente e assim ninguém o reconheceria. Mas, quem conhecesse Kiku, realmente não acreditaria que era ele.

- Chegamos! Prepare-se!

Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios do nipônico quando uma música típica de filmes começou a soar do aparelho de som que Alfred trouxera na cestinha da bicicleta.

- Não temam! Com Mr. América (e seu ajudante) não há problema!

Fez pose enquanto tinha a capa balançada por Kiku – que mais vermelho do que estava, impossível.

_Cri... cri... cri..._

Todos ficaram encarando os jovens sem entender, enquanto o herói desligava o som e olhava em volta com as mãos na cintura. Os orbes claros – bem escondidos pelos óculos – pousaram em uma garota em frente ao supermercado, com uma criança no colo e várias compras aos pés.

- YAHOO! Deixe-me ajudá-la!

Abaixou-se para pegar as compras, com Kiku devidamente atrás e bem protegido – aquela menina parecia assustadora ao encarar mortalmente o estadunidense. Se um olhar matasse, com certeza Alfred já estava sete palmos abaixo da terra.

- Solte.

- AHAHAHA! Não seja tímida! Vamos para o Amerikomóvel!

A garota rosnou, entregando a criança nos braços para o japonês, arregaçando as mangas.

- Segure isto. E tome cuidado, se algo acontecer, não recebo meu salário.

- H-HEY! O que pensa que está fazendo? – foi se afastando lentamente. – Só quero aju- DAAAAR!

E, com um soco, foi arremessado para longe. Após limpar as mãos, pegou de volta o bebê, encarando o japonês que se afastou por medo – e para ver como Alfred... Ou melhor, América estava, deixando o caminho livre para que a menina pegasse um táxi.

- A-Al- América!

Correu até o amigo que se levantou em um pulo apesar da poeira na roupa e uma das lentes dos óculos rachadas.

- AHAHAHA! Mais uma vez, o dia foi salvo! – e fez pose.

Vendo que o amigo estava bem, se levantou e rumou até a bicicleta.

- Vamos embora, quero terminar aquela fase...

Alfred, vendo-se ser deixado para trás, logo saiu correndo.

- H-HEY! Espere-me!

_Ah_... Apenas mais um dia tranquilo em Washington, D.C.

_**x**_

Culpem exclusivamente a Isa e a China pela postagem disso. Não me matem! /corre

Ainda quero reviews, se alguém leu :x


End file.
